Bad Man
by Lordo Skinner
Summary: Dia adalah namja lemah bernama Choi Junhong. Dan ada seorang namja dengan perangai buruk bernama Zelo. Mereka berdua memiliki wajah yang sama, dan berambut Red Maroon. Ada sesuatu yang menghubungkan mereka. 2 kisah cinta berbeda dengan segala masalah dan batasan. siapa Zelo dan siapa Junhong sebenarnya, manakah diantara keduanya yang asli? DAELO BANGLO FF Represent CHAP 2 UPDATED
1. Jekyll

Tittle : Bad Man

Rate : T+.

Genre : Romance, Angst.

Pair : BangLo / DaeLo.

Author : Skinner Choi.

Disclaimer : TS Entertainment.

Warning : BL, Yaoi, DLDR, OOC, AU, Miss Typo(s), No Flamers, RnR, Mungkin nggak sampai 5 chapter. Kayaknya alur juga kecepetan.

Chapter 1 : Jekyll.

Skinner [Re]-Present :

"BAD MAN"

Inspired by : Tokyo Ghoul

And

Song by : TK From Ling Tosite Sigure – Unravel

.

.

.

.

.

_Rasa sakit itu datang tanpa tau apa penyebabnya_

_Tubuhnya selalu lelah saat dia terbangun di pagi hari_

_Dia tidak terlalu mengingat banyak hal saat keadaan menjadi sangat buruk_

_Ada waktu-waktu yang hilang, dan tidak bisa teringat_

_Dia merasa terlalu lama 'tertidur'_

_Dan semua terjadi begitu saja, tanpa ada memori yang jelas_

_Terus terulang seperti itu, dan semakin terbiasa seperti itu_

_Mungkin ada seorang 'penyusup' tanpa identitas_

_Tapi dia hanyalah namja lemah, tanpa kebahagiaan, dan tanpa mimpi yang terkabulkan_

_Dia hanya akan di hina, tidak diperlukan, dan disiksa_

_Dia adalah Choi Junhong…_

.

.

.

.

.

_Namja _berambut _Red Maroon _itu terbangun saat hari mulai beranjak pagi. Terihat jelas lingkar hitam di bawah kelopak matanya, seolah dia tidak tidur sama sekali. Tubuhnya terasa lelah. Dia merasakan linu dan pegal di sekujur tubuhnya seperti baru saja dipukuli banyak orang. Dia mengerang menahan sakit yang membuatnya tersiksa.

BRAAK! BRAAK!

" Bangun pemalas! Cepatlah bekerja! Atau kau akan berakhir kupukuli!." Seru seorang lelaki dari luar kamarnya setelah menggebrak pintu dengan kasar.

Junhong berjalan tertatih menuju kamar mandi tak ingin mendapat pukulan sepagi ini. Meski dia benar selalu saja ada kesalahan-kesalahan kecil yang membuatnya harus dipukul. Rasa nyeri terasa saat air dari _shower_ menerjang di belakang kepalanya, dia terlalu banyak di pukul di sebelah sana. Dan beraharap tidak akan terjadi sesuatu yang serius karena hal itu.

Setelah selesai mandi dan bersiap, dia keluar dari kamarnya dan kembali mendapat pukulan di belakang kepalanya, dia meringis menahan sakit.

" Cepatlah bekerja! Pastikan bawakan aku banyak bir nanti!." Seru ayahnya sambil mendorongnya dengan kasar.

Dia hanya diam tidak berani mengatakan apapun, bahkan membela diri. Dia terlalu takut, terlalu lemah, dan terlalu mengalah. Dia tidak mampu hanya untuk mengatakan perasaannya ataupun melakukan pertahan diri.

Dia berjalan dengan menunduk, tak ada seorangpun yang menjadi temannya selama ini. Dia bahkan tidak memiliki sebuah tujuan hidup yang pasti. Dia hanya melakukan apapun yang ayahnya perintahkan, dan lama kelamaan dia tidak lagi memikirkan apa yang dia inginkan.

" _Ya_! Junhong!."

Tiba-tiba seorang lelaki memanggilnya, tubuhnya tinggi tegap dan terlihat garang, caranya berpakaian terlihat sekali dia seperti bos geng-geng di jalanan.

Junhong menoleh dan melihat pria itu. " Kemana saja! Aku mencarimu sejak kemarin." Katanya.

" _Mian_… Aku terus ada di rumah _hyung_…" jawab Junhong kalem.

" Hari ini, ikutlah denganku." kata pria itu.

" Tapi, aku harus bekerja hari ini. Jika tidak—"

" _Ya_! kau ini kekasihku, jadi turuti saja kemauanku." Potong pria itu.

Junhong terdiam, salah satu kelemahannya adalah sulit menolak sesuatu, jika dia sudah dipaksa, dia tidak bisa menolak meski tidak mau. Dan kekasihnya satu ini jika sudah meminta sesuatu selalu harus dia turuti.

Namanya Bang Yongguk, mereka mulai menjadi sepasang kekasih sejak 2 bulan yang lalu. Junhong yang menyukai Yongguk yang ternyata teman masa kecilnya itu. Dan setelah kembali bertemu, Yongguk akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjadikan Junhong sebagai kekasihnya. Entah apa yang Yongguk pikirkan, tetapi dia sangat mengagumi paras Junhong yang sangat cantik, dan baginya wajah indah Junhong seperti orang yang tidak pernah melakukan dosa. Tak ada yang bisa menyamai kecantikan dan kelembutan wajah Junhong yang selalu ia kagumi. Meski terkadang selalu saja ada lebam dan luka, wajah itu tetap memancarkan pesona.

" Kau ingin mengajakku kemana _hyung_?." Tanya Junhong.

" Ke rumahku." Jawab Yongguk.

" Rumahmu? Ada apa memangnya?." Tanya Junhong.

" Aku ingin di temani." Jawab Yongguk.

Junhong terdiam sambil memainkan ujung kemejanya. " Jika ayah tau…"

" Dia tidak akan tau." Potong Yongguk cepat.

" Tapi_ hyung_—"

" Kenapa kau tidak keluar saja dari rumah itu? Kau tidak suka kan pada ayahmu? Lalu kenapa kau selalu melakukan apa yang dia katakan?." Kata Yongguk tegas. Dia terlihat sangat membenci ayah Junhong. Selain itu hubungan mereka juga tidak disetujui oleh ayah Junhong.

" Aku… tidak bisa…" kata Junhong pelan.

" Kau harus bisa! Kau selalu menurut pada kehendak orang lain. Aku kesal melihatmu seperti itu!." Kata Yongguk.

" Aku tidak bermaksud melakukan apa yang orang lain katakan padaku. Aku hanya—"

" Hanya tidak tegas." Tambah Yongguk cepat, dan Junhong terdiam.

" Padaku saja kau selalu menurut. Terkadang aku juga ingin tau apa yang kau inginkan." Kata Yongguk, kali ini suaranya turun lebih lembut.

Junhong menatap Yongguk dan tersenyum. " Aku hanya ingin bersamamu _hyung_." Kata Junhong.

Kali ini Yongguk yang terdiam. Tak sekali dua kali dia selalu bicara kasar pada Junhong, tetapi kekasihnya ini selalu saja mengatakan bahwa dia sangat mencintainya. Terkadang ada rasa bersalah akan hal itu, tetapi seolah sudah kebiasaan, Yongguk tidak bisa mengubah hal itu.

Tak lama setelah itu, mereka sampai di rumah Yongguk. Yongguk tinggal sendiri di Seoul ini, dia bekerja serabutan asal dia bisa makan setiap hari itu cukup untuknya. Dia punya beberapa anak buah dari geng-nya. Karena itu tak ada yang berani menggoda Junhong jika tidak ingin berurusan dengan Yongguk.

Junhong duduk di sofa di ruang tamu, melepas sedikit lelah setelah berjalan lumayan jauh. " Masaklah sesuatu untuk kita makan." Kata Yongguk pada Junhong.

Junhong mengangguk dan segera berjalan ke dapur. Dia membuatkan sebuah ramyun untuk kekasihnya. Dia mencari Yongguk dan menemukan kekasihnya itu sedang di kamarnya, duduk diatas tempat tidur sambil memainkan gitar, memainkan beberapa _chord_, dan menghentikannya saat nadanya mulai sumbang dan mencoba mengulangnya lagi.

" _Hyung_, ayo makan." Kata Junhong.

" _Iriwabwayo_." Kata Yongguk sambil menanggalkan gitar di sampingnya, dan Junhong menghampiri Yongguk dan memberikannya semangkuk ramyun.

" Kau tidak makan?." Tanya Yongguk.

" _Ani_. disana hanya ada satu porsi ramyun untuk di masak." Jawab Junhong.

" Kalau begitu, makanlah berdua denganku." kata Yongguk sambil mulai menyuapi Junhong.

Bagi Junhong, Yongguk adalah orang yang amat ia sayangi, dia tidak akan menuntut apapun dari kekasihnya, selama mereka bisa terus bersama.

" _Hyung_…" panggil Junhong pelan.

" _Wae_?." Tanya Yongguk.

" Mulai sekarang, aku akan mengatakan apa yang aku inginkan." Kata Junhong sambil perlahan menggenggam tangan Yongguk. Yongguk terdiam menunggu Junhong melanjutkan kalimatnya.

" Terkadang, aku marah padamu, tetapi aku tak pernah bilang. Kau berubah dengan cepat, terkadang kau kasar padaku, dan memakiku, tetapi kau bisa langsung berubah sangat menyayangiku, dan mengatakan hal-hal manis padaku. Aku mencoba melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan. Aku tidak marah. Karena bagiku kau memang seperti itu _hyung_." Kata Junhong sambil memandang mata Yongguk dalam sambil tersenyum kecil. " … Aku hanya temukan bahagia saat bersamamu…" bisik Junhong pelan.

Yongguk menaruh ramyun dan tak lagi berselera untuk menghabiskannya. Dia menghela nafas menatap Junhong.

" _Babo chagy_!." Katanya, membuat Junhong terdiam.

Yongguk langsung menarik tengkuk Junhong, dan jatuh dalam ciuman, Junhong tidak melawan, karena Yongguk adalah kekasihnya. Hanya ciuman kecil, tetapi terasa mendebarkan.

" Jangan katakan hal bodoh seperti itu. Aku memang bukan orang yang berbicara selembut dirimu, atau memiliki belas kasihan. Aku orang yang kasar. Karena itu, aku membutuhkanmu untuk terus bersamaku." Kata Yongguk.

Junhong tersenyum. " Aku percaya padamu_ hyung_. Dan akan selalu seperti itu." Kata Junhong.

Yongguk tersenyum. Pada semua kekurangan dan kesusahan yang mereka berdua alami, mereka masih bisa berbagi kasih, berada pada situasi tak menentu, dimana harus ada cacian, pukulan, dan pertengkaran di antara mereka, selalu saja aka nada waktu berdua dimana mereka bisa saling mencintai.

Hanya sebuah cinta sederhana.

Tanpa alasan mencintai.

Tanpa ada komitmen.

Hanya sebuah hubungan yang menjadi sebuah kebutuhan ketika hati mereka lelah satu sama lain.

.

.

.

.

.

Junhong menghentikan langkahnya tak jauh dari rumahnya. Ada sebuah ketakutan yang tak bisa ia katakan. Dia baru saja pulang dari rumah Yongguk, dan hari ini dia tidak membawakan bir sesuai yang ayahnya perintahkan. Entah berapa pukulan lagi yang harus ia terima malam ini. Dia sudah berkali-kali melewati situasi seperti ini, tetapi dia tetap ketakutan membayangkan kemarahan ayahnya itu.

Dia memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke rumahnya. Baru saja dia membuka pintu untuk masuk, ayahnya sudah berdiri menantinya.

" Kau tidak membawa bir?!." Tanya ayahnya.

" A.. _ani_… aku…"

PAAKK!

Sekali lagi pukulan di belakang kepalanya terasa begitu sakit. Dia belum sempat berbicara lebih beberapa pukulan berikutnya ia rasakan. " _Ya_! benar-benar anak tidak berguna! Kau pasti tidak bekerja dengan becus! Aku hanya minta bir darimu!." Bentaknya sambil menendang kaki Junhong dengan keras.

" _Mianhae_…" kata Junhong pelan, pasrah akan apapun yang ia terima sekarang.

" Aku tidak peduli! Kau harus bawakan bir untukku sekarang!." Perintah ayahnya.

" Tapi—"

" Aku tidak peduli kau akan mencurinya untuuku atau apapun, aku ingin bir sekarang!." Serunya sambil mendorong Junhong keluar dari rumah.

Junhong berusaha bangkit, dan menyeimbangkan jalannya yang sedikit tertatih, apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Dia tidak punya uang sama sekali untuk membeli apapun. Dia berjalan keluar pagar dan berdiri disana, tak punya tujuan.

" Hey!." Panggil seorang wanita. Dia menoleh kearah wanita itu, memastikan apakah dia yang di panggil.

" _Geurae_, kau _namja_ berambut merah." Katanya memastikan. Junhong berjalan kearah wanita itu dan memberi salam.

" Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?." Tanyanya.

Junhong terdiam, tidak begitu yakin ingin mengatakan alasannya. " Aku mengenalmu, aku tinggal di sebelah rumahmu. Kemarilah, aku ingin bicara denganmu." Kata wanita itu dengan lembut. Dan Junhong hanya menurut.

Wanita itu menyuruh Junhong untuk mampir ke rumahnya. Dia bahkan menghidangkan makan malam untuk Junhong juga.

"_ Ahjumma_… sebelumnya, bolehkah aku tau kenapa kau memanggilku kesini?." Tanya Junhong saat wanita itu sibuk menghidangkan makanan.

Wanita itu tersenyum, " Tiap hari aku tidak sengaja mendengar suara ayahmu. Beberapa orang disini tidak terlalu akrab dengan keluargamu. Tetapi, terkadang aku mendengar masalah sepele yang ayahmu pusingkan hingga memarahimu." Kata wanita itu.

" Maaf jika selama ini kami menganggumu, aku tidak menyangka tetangga akan mendengarnya." Kata Junhong sungkan.

" _Anieyo_… aku tidak terganggu, karena hanya terdengar saat suasana rumah memang sepi. Aku malah bersalah karena mendengarnya."

" … Ayah memang seperti itu, aku minta maaf…" kata Junhong.

" Kau tidak perlu minta maaf akan hal itu. Aku sering melihatmu, terkadang aku ingin sekali berbicara denganmu. Membuatku teringat dengan putraku yang tinggal jauh dariku. Kau selalu mengingatkanku padanya. Karena itu aku ingin sekali memintamu makan malam bersamaku." Katanya, nadanya begitu tulus disampaikan.

" Aku merasa sangat malu sekali, tidak seharusnya _ahjumma _berbaik hati, keluargaku bahkan tidak melakukan hal yang sepantasnya pada orang lain." Kata Junhong.

Wanita itu duduk berhadapan dengan Junhong, lalu tersenyum kalem. " Apa… ayahmu yang melakukan semua ini?." Tanya wanita itu dengan hati-hati sambil menunjuk bebrapa luka di tangan dan wajah Junhong.

Junhong menunduk malu, dan mengangguk kecil, tidak berani menatap wanita itu. " Kenapa dia melakukannya?." Tanya wanita itu khawatir, lebih tepatnya seperti ibu yang mengkhawatirkan anaknya.

" Banyak hal yang membuatku di pukul… aku tidak ingat satu per satu." Kata Junhong pelan. Dia tidak ingin ada yang tau betapa ayahnya terlalu berlebihan menyiksanya.

" Dia tidak tau bagaimana bahagianya memiliki seorang putra. Suatu saat, dia akan menyesal pernah menyiakanmu." Kata wanita itu.

" Aku tidak bisa lagi melihat masa depan_ ahjumma_. Selama ayah tetap seperti itu, aku tidak lagi tau bagaimana cara untuk mewujudkan apa yang kuinginkan." Kata Junhong.

Wanita itu menghela nafas panjang penuh kekhawatiran pada Junhong. Dia pernah melihat beberapa kali saat Junhong dipukuli, dan dia merasa sangat kasihan, dan ingin sekali memperlakukan Junhong dengan baik.

" Kau boleh datang kesini untuk bercerita padaku." Kata wanita itu.

Junhong terlihat terkejut. " A.._ aniya_… aku akan sangat merepotkan nanti, aku baik-baik saja." Kata Junhong.

" Aku sungguh-sungguh. Selain itu di rumah juga tidak ada siapapun, jadi datanglah jika kau mau. Aku akan masakan sesuatu yang enak untukmu. Aku tidak ingin kau terus dipukul seperti itu. Jujur saja, aku ingin sekali menolongmu." Kata wanita itu.

Junhong terdiam menatap wajah wanita itu, baru kali ini dia diperlakukan seperti ini, bahkan ingin di bela sepenuh hati oleh orang lain.

" Kenapa kau dipukul kali ini?." Tanya wanita itu.

Junhong terdiam agak lama. " Ayah menyuruhku membawakan bir sebanyak yang ia inginkan, tetapi hari ini aku tidak membawakan satupun untuknya." Kata Junhong pelan.

" Keterlaluan." Katanya sambil mendesah menahan kesal. " Sekarang makanlah dulu, kau boleh makan sebanyak apapun disini. Sebelum dingin cepat habiskan." Lanjutnya wanita itu.

Junhong terlihat ragu untuk mengambil sumpit di depannya. " Ayo, makanlah, kau pasti belum makan seharian ini." Kata wanita itu.

Perlahan Junhong mengambil sumpit itu dan memulai untuk makan. Ini adalah makanan terenak yang pernah ia makan selama ini. Bukan karena rasanya enak, tetapi rasa bahagia, tenang, dan nyaman yang lama tak pernah ia rasakan lagi.

Wanita itu bisa melihat ekspresi bahagia, dan syukur yang amat sangat dari wajah Junhong. Dia tidak bisa membendung rasa senang melihat pemuda di depannya ini bisa menikmati bahagia.

" Aku akan ambilkan obat untuk mengobati lukamu." Kata wanita itu sambil beranjak pergi.

Junhong benar-benar berterimakasih pada wanita ini, bahkan dia berjanji apapun yang terjadi dia pasti akan melakukan apapun untuk membalas kebaikannya. Tak ada seorangpun yang benar-benar tulus melakukan hal ini untuknya.

Dan dia menangis dalam diam, dia tetap menggerakkan sumpitnya untuk makan, tetapi rasa bersyukur itu tak putus ia rasakan. Ia merasakan kembali sosok ibu, dan dia seakan tidak ingin beranjak dari rumah ini.

Wanita itu menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat Junhong menangis. Dia tersenyum kecil seakan dia lega bisa melihat Junhong senang. Dia benar-benar ingin sekali dekat dengan Junhong karena dia sangat merindukan anaknya.

Setelah Junhong tenang, wanita itu menghampiri. " Apa kau ingin tambah?." Tanya wanita itu.

" _Ani_. ini sudah cukup. Aku sudah kenyang. Terimakasih banyak, _ahjumma_." Kata Junhong.

" Biar kuobati dulu." Kata wanita itu sambil dengan cekatan membersihkan luka Junhong terlebih dahulu.

Junhong mengerang sakit saat lukanya yang masih terbuka harus bersentuhan dengan alkohol.

" Oh, aku lupa menanyakan namamu." Kata wanita itu.

" Junhong. Choi Junhong." Jawab Junhong.

" Kalau begitu,mulai sekarang panggil saja aku Kim_ Ahjumma_." Katanya.

" _Araseo_… Terimakasih banyak untuk hari ini." Kata Junhong.

" Kau tidak perlu berbalas budi, karena aku memang melakukan ini karena kehendakku sendiri." Kata Kim _ahjumma_.

Junhong tersenyum kecil. " Aku akan kesini jika aku ingin bercerita." Kata Junhong, dan mendapat ia lihat wajah Kim _ahjumma_ yang senang.

" Ini bawalah beberapa bir yang kupunya, daripada kau tidak diperbolehkan masuk rumah." Kata Kim _ahjumma_.

" Terimakasih banyak."

Setelah memberi salam, dia pamit pulang, dan segera memberikan bir itu kepada ayahnya. Setelah itu dia segera tidur.

Keesokkan paginya, dia terbangun saat mendengar gebrakan pintu. Seperti biasa, ayahnya selalu mengumpat untuk membangunkan Junhong. Badannya terasa sangat lelah, dan ada beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang sakit. dia berfikir karena tiap hari dia mendapat pukulan, dia tidak akan pernah merasa bangun dengan keadaan sehat. Selalu saja muncul memar baru akibat pukulan kemarin.

Dia segera mandi dan bersiap. Karena ocehan ayahnya semakin tak terputus, dan terus menerus menganggu pikirannya. Dia berangkat bekerja.

Tak lama setelah itu tiba-tiba terdengar suara riuh, dan para pejalan kaki di depannya mulai berlari menghindari sesuatu. Junhong masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Dia mencoba melihat kesekeliling, dan mendapati beberapa orang membawa senjata tajam dengan brutal saring berkelahi. Sepertinya pertengkaran antar genk yang sering terjadi di sekitar situ.

Tak butuh waktu lama hingga mereka mencapai tempat Junhong berdiri. Sepersekian detik Junhong melihat Yongguk juga ikut berkelahi. Dia mencoba melidungi dirinya sendiri dan mencoba mencari Yongguk.

Dan setelah mendapat beberapa lemparan benda tumpul dia akhirnya sampai menemui Yongguk.

" Junhong_ie_! Apa yang kau lakukan disini!." Seru Yongguk terkejut, membuatnya kebingungan untuk melindungi Junhong.

" _Hyung_, berhenti. Kau bilang tidak lagi ikut perkelahian antar genk!." Seru Junhong juga mencoba menghindari perkelahian.

" Pergilah, cepat! Kau bisa terluka disini!." Seru Yongguk.

" Aku ingin kau berhenti hyung! _Hajima_!." Kata Junhong.

" Kau tidak mengerti Junhong_ie_, _ppali_, pergilah! Mereka genk dari daerah utara, mereka membuat onar di tempatku. Aku harus membereskan mereka dulu." Kata Yongguk sambil mendorong Junhong untuk segera pergi.

Dan saat itu juga ada seorang yang memukul punggung Yongguk hingga tersungkur. Junhong terlihat terkejut dan segera berlari kearah Yongguk yang limbung karena pukulan keras itu.

" _Ya_! berhenti!." Seru Junhong sambil melindungi Yongguk. dia mendapat beberapa pukulan dari orang tersebut.

" BERHENTIII!." Bentak Junhong sambil memandang orang itu dengan tatapan kemarahan.

Seolah melihat seorang pembunuh, si pemukul itu membatu selama beberapa detik, dan menjatuhkan senjatanya.

" K.. kau…" dia terlihat gemetar ketakutan. " Ti.. tidak mungkin… kenapa bisa… kau… Ze.. Zelo!." Katanya ketakutan, lalu dia berlari pergi.

Dia menarik ketua genk-nya, dan mengatakan apa yang dia lihat tadi, dan wajah ketua genk itu juga ikut terkejut dan ketakutan. Tak butuh waktu lama mereka langsung bubar dan lari sejauh mungkin.

" Aish..! _Sekki_!." Umpat Yongguk mencoba menahan rasa sakit di punggungnya dan berusaha bangkit.

" _Hyung_! _Gwaenchanayo_? Ayo pulang. Kau harus diobati." Kata Junhong khawatir.

" Kemana mereka pergi?." Tanya Yongguk.

" Yongguk_ie_! Mereka sudah pergi. Aku tidak tau alasannya, tiba-tiba mereka pergi begitu saja." Lapor seorang anak buah Yongguk.

" Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang membuat mereka pergi?." Tanya Yongguk.

" Aku sendiri juga tidak tau. Tiba-tiba mereka pergi dengan ketakutan."

" _Hyung_… kajja, aku khawatir sekali, kau harus segera pulang. Jangan lakukan ini lagi." Kata Junhong sambil mencoba membantu Yongguk berdiri.

" Sial! Apa yang sedang terjadi tadi?." Gerutu Yongguk yang tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja terjadi.

" Aku tidak dengar dengan jelas, tetapi mereka bilang sesuatu tentang Zelo." Kata anak buah mereka.

" Zelo? _Nuga_?." Tanya Yongguk.

" Aku juga tidak tau siapa dia." Jawab anak buahnya.

" Ya, aku juga dengar seperti itu." Kata Junhong.

" Lalu siapa Zelo ini? Kenapa mereka ketakutan seperti itu?." Tanya Yongguk.

" Aku juga tidak kenal _hyung_. Sudahlah, lebih baik kau pulang dan segera obati lukamu." Kata Junhong.

" _Araseo_… _arasseo_.."

Yongguk masih tidak mengerti kenapa genk mereka tiba-tiba menyerah karena seseorang bernama Zelo. Seingatnya tidak ada anak buahnya yang bernama Zelo, dan dia juga tidak pernah bertemu seseorang bernama Zelo. Sebuah tanda Tanya besar dan rasa penasaran yang sangat mengganggunya. Dia ingin tau siapa Zelo itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.:: To Be Continued ::.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N : oke, ini aku re-present dengan judul Bad Man lagi. Karena FF badman sebelumnya aku discontinued, jadi aku ganti dengan FF ini. Semoga kalian suka dan nggak discontinued lagi. Dan aku terinspirasi dari anime Tokyo Ghoul… beuuh… itu keren gilaaak! Aku sampe nggak nonton anime Free! Gara-gara ngikutin Tokyo Ghoul, dan lagu soundtracknya juga beuuuhhhh enak banget… wajib download, sebenernya arti lagunya yang jleb banget… :3

Semoga kalian suka. Aku tunggu review dari kalian yaah! xD

Dan sesuai titah ibu CEO-ku, aku harus promosi dulu…

Jadi aku copy-paste aja biar cepet… silahkan dibaca, yang berminat segera hubungi aku yaah

[PENGUMUMAN PENTING] (promosi dikit gpp kan?)

Kami dari Global Seiren Academy (GSAc) menyelenggarakan acara K-POP pada tanggal 8-9 November 2014 di DOME UMM Malang, bertema ; KOREA INDONESIA CULTURE dengan nama ; Step To The Next Level [STONEL] K-VILLE. Selain mengadakan lomba Dance Cover, Dance Contemporer, Mading 3D, photography, Sing Cover, Seminar tentang Korean Culture, dll *aku juga lupa lombanya apa aja* tiba-tiba ibu CEO mencetuskan lomba baru, yaitu lomba FANFICTION! *jreng jreng jreeeng*

Jadi kalian yang dari luar kota juga bisa ikut tanpa harus datang ke Malang! Kalo ada readers dan author sunbae yang ingin ikut monggo segera daftar! Bisa daftar ke aku di : 08976447225. Secepatnya yah, ntar keburu ditutup pendaftarannya. Untuk info lebih lanjut bisa sms ke aku.

Dikarenakan di GSAc aku yang suka bikin FF, dan semua pasti tau kalo Skinner itu tukang bikin FF NC Yaoi, jadi ibu CEO menyuruh saya promosi! *apa-apa'an ibu CEO ini! Aku juga suruh jual tiket stonel sebagai hukuman*

Sayang banget kan kalo kalian punya hobi dan bakat nulis tapi gak ditunjukin? Ikut aja, kali aja bisa menang. Ntar bisa saingan sama aku juga lho! Ibu CEO dan editorku juga ikutan lomba FF-nya…

" Curang banget nih Ibu CEO ikutan juga, makanya dia nyuruh aku juga ikut biar dia juga bisa ikutan. Padahal dia juga masuk panitia kan… tapi gpp, ibu CEO kalo nulis juga belum mahir-mahir amat" *digampar ibu CEO*

Tapi tenang aja chingu soal penilaian, soalnya jurinya ntar novelist beneraaan. Gua juga sebenernya deg-deg-an mau ngirim FF, baru kali ini beroooh dinilai sama yang ahli…

Tapi ini semua juga pasti bikin aku lebih berpengalaman untuk bikin FF yang lebih keren lagi. Jadi jangan malu-malu buat ngirim karya kalian. Siapa tau kalian bisa menang? Untuk info, pendaftaran dkk hubungi aku aja dulu. Jadi kalian yang pingin ikut silahkan daftar. Dan juga kalian bisa lihat detail acara dan lomba di event facebook kita. Ketik aja STONEL K-VILLE ntar juga nemu.

Tapi mungkin disitu buat info FF belum diperbarui, soalnya ibu CEO satu ini kalo nambah rule itu juga dadakan alias roro jonggrang. Jadilah saya yang diberi tanggungan promosi di FFn -,-

Dan kalo ada yang pingin beli tiket STONEL K-VILLE bisa di aku juga. Semoga ada readers Malang yang pingin ikut dan beli tiket. Ayo bantu aku selesaikan hukuman ini… *nangis darah*

Dan buat yang kepo tentang sekolah dance kita, bisa lihat page kita di facebook ; Gsac Ina. Kita selalu ada penerimaan siswa baru tiap 2 bulan, ntar kalian bisa showcase setelah kelulusan kalian. Dan kita juga selalu ada acara rutin tiap 3 bulan sekali untuk Cover Party dan kalin semua bisa ikut flashmob rame-rame bareng kita lho!

Dan nggak Cuma itu, ntar di STONEL K-VILLE kita punya GUEST STAR dari THAILAAANDD! Ayo ayo yang pengen ketemu mereka, langsung beli tiketnya aja!

Dan kita juga ada promo, untuk pembelian 500 tiket pertama jenis All in one di bulan agustus bisa ikut fanmeeting sama mereka lhooo! Dan masih ada bonus lainnya. Lumanjrot lho broo! Kali aja bisa foto ato ngobrol bareng mereka! xD bisa ketemu aku juga *krik krik krik* ya kali aja kalian pingin nge-gampar dan ngehina aku karena sering telat apdet FF.. U.u

Selain itu setelah acara STONEL K-VILLE masih ada acara lanjutan yaitu STONEL ROADSHOW! Jadi kita bakal perform dan ngadain acara dan lomba K-POP di kota-kota di Indonesia. Kalo nggak salah denger sih, ada yang di Bandung, Palembang, Jogja, dll. Jadi kita bakal samperin K-Popers yang ada di luar Malang dengan semua surprise kita. Kali aja ada readers dari kota-kota itu dan kita bisa ketemu… kali aja kalian pingin ngejambak aku secara real dan live karena aku sering bikin FF Sad ending xD

Dan semoga STONEL berikutnya kita bisa datengin guest star dari Korea.. xD

Acara STONEL ini selalu kita adakan tiap tahun kok. Jadi antisipasi perform dari kita dan juga lomba-lombanya.

More info, setelah STONEL ROADSHOW, masih dilanjut lagi nih buat acara puncaknya! STONEL BACK TO BASIC! Yang diadakan di kota kita tercinta, Malang. Jadi _umak umak di Ngalam_ tungguin acara final STONEL kita! xD

Pendaftaran nggak Cuma peserta dari kota Malang kok. Luar kota juga pastinya boleh ikutlah…

Semoga kalian nggak terganggu dengan info ini yang panjang banget. Sebenernya aku apdet FF selain karena kalian sudah sering sms berkali-kali, ibu CEO ini juga sudah keluar taring buat nyuruh aku promosi… jadi daripada aku dikasih kerjaan lagi mending aku selesein ngetik FF dan cepet-cepet posting… Ibu CEO senang, readers senang, author muntah darah… =A="

Jadi teman-teman kabar buruk lainnya adalah, aku nggak tau bisa apdet lagi kapan, soalnya selain jadwal mengerikan menanti, aku juga harus ngurus pendaftaran kuliah yang rumpik, belum ospeknya! Trus latihan tanpa hari libur kyak kerja rhomusa dan mikir kostum, dan tiket, juga acara-acara yang mulai padat sampe akhir tahun. Do'akan semua mulus, dan aku segera punya KTP, agar aku segera sah bikin FF NC *plak*

Jadi harap maklumi saya jika apdet telat… tapi aku selalu mikirin kalian kok, dan FF-ku juga. Masih banyak judul lagi B.A.P yang belum kujadiin judul FF-ku… TAT

Okedeh, thanks buat support dan review kalian. Juga gangguan sms kalian yang menyenangkan. Sampe sini dulu cuap-cuapku, aku kebelet boker soalnya… Assalamu'alaikum!

Mind To Riview?


	2. Hyde

Tittle : Bad Man

Rate : T+.

Genre : Romance, Angst.

Pair : BangLo / DaeLo.

Author : Skinner Choi.

Disclaimer : TS Entertainment.

Warning : BL, Yaoi, DLDR, OOC, AU, Miss Typo(s), No Flamers, RnR, Mungkin nggak sampai 5 chapter. Kayaknya alur juga kecepetan.

Chapter 2 : Hyde.

Skinner [Re]-Present :

"BAD MAN"

Inspired by : Tokyo Ghoul

And

Song by : TK From Ling Tosite Sigure – Unravel

.

.

.

.

.

_Ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang mengambil alih_

_Bukan sesuatu, tepatnya seseorang yang lain_

_Ia menyebutnya sebagai 'Penyusup'_

_Perangainya kasar, tidak sopan, keras kepala, dan kuat._

'_Dia' menyaksikan semua dari awal._

'_Dia' bebas, tetapi sangat menyakitkan._

_Penyeimbang sekaligus perusak_

'_Dia' mengetahui semua waktu-waktu yang hilang_

_Meskipun 'Dia' memiliki hati nurani, 'Dia' tidak akan menggunakannya_

'_Dia' kumpulan dari amarah, emosi, dan kesakitan._

'_Dia'penyerang, pembalas dendam, dan penentang._

_Tetapi, tak selamanya jiwanya selalu jahat, dia juga memikirkan semuanya_

_Karena 'Dia' juga melindungi dengan caranya sendiri._

'_Dia' adalah ZELO._

.

.

.

.

.

_Namja _berambut _Red Maroon _itu terbangun saat hari menjelang sore. Mata tajamnya terlihat penuh amarah dan dendam. Tadi pagi dia mendapat gamparan keras dari ayahnya—si pemabuk— dia memegang pipinya yang sedikit memar sambil mengumpat. Dia segera mengambil bajunya dan memakainya secara serabutan, kemudian dia mengambil jaketnya secara kasar sambil keluar kamar.

Dilihatnya ayahnya tertidur di sofa dengan berantakan, tangannya masih menggenggam botol bir yang sudah habis. Dia mendesis melihat kelakuan ayahnya jika sedang mabuk, karena selalu memukulinya.

" Orang sepertinya harusnya mati saja!." Cibirnya, lalu berjalan pergi keluar rumah.

Dia berjalan dengan rasa tidak peduli tingkat tinggi meski sesekali menabrak orang yang berlawanan arah dengannya. Pandangannya tajam, waspada, dan terlihat licik. Tak seorangpun mau menjadi teman ataupun sekedar berbicara dengannya.

Dia berjalan cukup jauh, dan sampai pada sebuah diskotik yang lumayan jauh dari rumahnya, meski di dekat rumahnya ada diskotik dia tidak pernah pergi kesana. Dia ingin melakukan banyak hal jauh dari rumahnya.

Dia masuk melewati pintu dan disambut dengan dentuman keras suara musik. Bau menyengat asap rokok, alkohol, dan minuman keras lainnya masuk kedalam pernapasannya seolah tak terganggu dia tersenyum lebar menuju lantai dansa, bersama semua kerumunan orang yang hanyut dalam dentuman musik yang keras.

Tak dihiraukan beberapa pasang mata yang memperhatikannya dengan tatapan lapar, atau setidaknya waspada jika mereka melakukan hal-hal diluar dugaan padanya. Dia tidak terlalu peduli karena dia bisa mengatasi semua laki-laki seperti itu dengan baik.

Beberapa orang yang sering datang ke diskotik itu kenal dengannya, tetapi tak satu orangpun tau siapa namanya. Dan beberapa orang yang memang tau tidak ingin berurusan dengan _namja_ _Red Maroon _itu. Tetapi mungkin sial akan menghampiri beberapa orang-orang yang tidak tau kemudian menggoda si _namja _itu, dan berakhir buruk pada orang tersebut.

Di deretan kursi bar ada seorang pria yang sedari tadi memandang _namja _berambut merah itu dengan tatapan penuh ketertarikan, kemudian dia bertanya pada salah satu _Bartender _didekatnya.

" Hey!." Panggilnya pada si _Bartender_. Si _Bartender _itu kemudian mendekat.

" Kau kenal siapa namja berambut merah itu?." Tanyanya.

_Bartender_ itu mencari _namja_ yang dimaksud. Matanya terlihat terkejut setelah tau siapa subyek yang dipertanyakan pengunjung itu.

" Ya aku tau." Jawab _Bartender_ itu.

" Bisakah kau panggil dia kesini? Akan kuberi kau tips yang besar."

_Bartender _itu terlihat terkejut, lalu tertawa kecil. " Bukannya aku bermaksud menolak, tetapi aku lebih baik tidak di gaji daripada aku harus berbicara dengannya. Lebih baik cari orang lain saja. Atau lebih baik jangan berurusan dengan anak itu." Kata Bartender.

Pria itu mengernyit penuh tanda Tanya. " Dia hanya anak yang baru dewasa, kenapa kau begitu takut padanya?." Cibir pria itu.

" Katakan aku pengecut sepuasnya, tapi jika kau tidak percaya tanyakan pada semua orang yang memang tau siapa dia, berapapun uang yang kau berikan mereka tidak akan mau berurusan dengannya." Kata si _Bartender_.

" Siapa dia?." Tanya pria itu. Rasa ketertarikan akan anak itu mulai muncul semakin kuat, kenapa tak ada yang berani menyentuhnya?.

" Kami tidak tau siapa dia. Kami memanggilnya Zelo."

" Apa yang dia lakukan sampai kalian tidak berani melakukan apapun padanya?."

_Bartender _itu menunjuk sebuah ruangan di lantai 2, terlihat ada bekas-bekas kebakaran akibat ledakan, yang belum selesai diperbaiki. " Kau lihat tempat itu?." Katanya, dan si pria mengangguk. " Disana adalah tempat pemilik diskotik ini, Bos kami adalah orang yang ditakuti disini. Dan 2 bulan lalu dia hampir memperkosa anak laki-laki itu. Dan— BOOM! Dia meledakkan ruangan Bos, dan kau tidak akan mau melihat betapa mengenaskannya bos kami yang sudah berada di surga itu. Kami tidak tau apa yang dia perbuat disana hingga meledakkan ruangan. Sejak saat itu kami tidak pernah mengahalangi apapun yang dia lakukan. Selama tidak ada yang mengganggunya, semua akan baik-baik saja." Kata Bartender.

Wajah pria itu terlihat terkejut. " Dia terlihat sangat lemah." Komentarnya.

" Yah memang, aku pernah melihatnya di hajar beberapa berandalan. Dia bukan seorang petarung yang baik. Tapi dia bisa membunuh dengan baik. Siapapun yang menyakitinya entah dalam waktu dekat atau tidak, pasti orang itu akan mengalami sesuatu yang buruk." Jawab si _Bartender_.

" Aku semakin tertarik padanya." Kata si pria itu.

_Bartender_ itu tersenyum kecil. " Aku tidak ingin ikut-ikut jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi."

Pria itu terlihat berfikir keras, matanya tetap tidak berpaling dari wajah indah Zelo. Dia merasakan sesuatu yang sangat menarik dari anak itu. Entah apa, dia ingin tau kenapa dia begitu di takuti. Rasa tertantang, dan rasa menginginkan yang begitu kuat dia rasakan.

Kemudian dia memutuskan untuk menghampiri anak itu, tetapi tiba-tiba saja anak itu hilang di dalam kerumunan orang-orang di lantai dansa. Pria itu panik, dan segera mencari kemana perginya _namja_ _Red Maroon_ itu. Terkadang dia melihat siluetnya, tetapi saat dia mencoba menghampiri, namja itu sudah tidak ada disana.

" Kemana perginya anak itu…" gumamnya.

Dia kembali keluar dari lantai dansa dan duduk di bar. Pikirannya terfokus pada _namja _berambut merah itu. Sepertinya tidak ada mainan menarik hari ini, pikirnya.

.

.

.

.

" Sial! Kenapa dia harus menggangguku?." Gerutu Zelo sambil berjalan sempoyongan memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit, seperti seseorang yang terkena bius, dan dia berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menolak untuk tertidur.

" Merepotkan sekali!." Kesalnya sambil memukul tembok gedung diskotik itu, setelah secepat mungkin keluar dari pintu belakang.

" Hey.. hey.. ada anak manis ternyata disini. Butuh pertolongan?." Tiba-tiba suara seseorang menginterupsi pendengarannya. Dia melihat ada beberapa berandalan yang mabuk berjalan kearahnya.

" Sial… disaat seperti ini." Gerutunya merutuki.

" Ayo ikut kami, malam ini akan jadi malam yang panjang dan menyenangkan!." Kata salah satu dari mereka dengan pandangan mesum.

Dia berjalan secepat mungkin keluar dari gang gelap itu, dia sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik untuk melakukan hal-hal berbau brutal. Dia menghiraukan semua kata-kata berandalan itu, dan terus melanjutkan jalannya.

" Berhenti meminta terbangun, bodoh!." Umpatnya pelan.

" _Ya_! kau dengar aku kan?!." Seru berandalan itu sambil menarik bahunya kasar. Kemarahannya terpancing dan sebuah pukulan mendarat di pipi orang itu. Membuat teman-temannya langsung terpancing juga emosinya dan segera membalaskan sebuah pukulan padanya.

_' Besok, kalian akan mati! Tunggu saja…'_ batinnya dalam hati.

Rasa sakit di punggungnya terasa begitu nyata, pukulan pada tangan dan badannya semakin keras dan kuat datang bertubi-tubi. Hal yang ia fokuskan adalah terus terbangun.

" _Ya_! berhenti!."

Tiba-tiba seorang datang menginterupsi kegiatan pemukulan itu, saat orang itu tidak sengaja lewat dekat gang itu. Zelo tidak memperdulikan hal orang tersebut, karena beberapa berandalan itu masih memukulinya.

Penglihatannya berkunang-kunang, dan dirasakan pukulan-pukulan itu perlahan berhenti.

_' Berhenti! Berhenti melawan!.'_ Teriaknya pada diri sendiri dalam hati.

Yang dia takutkan hanya menutup matanya dan kehilangan kesadaran. Apapun yang terjadi dia harus tetap terbangun. Dia terduduk di tembok diskotik itu melihat orang tadi memukuli berandalan itu. Dia tidak bisa melihat kejadian itu terlalu jelas, seolah dia seperti ditarik untuk tidur.

" _Ya_! apa kau baik-baik saja?."

Sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatiannya. " Siapa namamu? Bicaralah padaku." Katanya lagi.

" Bawa aku pergi…" kata Zelo pelan.

Dia tetap sadar, tetapi dia tidak bisa melihat dengan baik, dia hanya merasakan seseorang membawanya pergi dari tempat itu.

' _Tetap terjaga! Harus tetap terjaga sebelum aku sampai di rumah…'_ batinnya lagi.

Dia masih melawan sesuatu yang membuatnya harus tertidur itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Semakin lama rasa itu semakin menghilang, dan matanya mulai bisa melihat jelas tanpa ada rasa beban untuk tertidur. Dan dia sadar sepenuhnya dia ada di sebuah ruangan.

Dengan gerakan gesit dia menghindari seseorang yang sedang duduk di sampingnya.

" _Ya_! siapa kau?!." Tanyanya penuh waspada.

" Hey, itu bukan kata-kata yang harusnya kau katakan pada orang yang menolongmu." Kata pria itu.

Zelo memicingkan mata tidak percaya. " Kau siapa?."

" Daehyun. Jung Daehyun. Orang yang menolongmu dari berandalan di dekat diskotik. Orang yang kau suruh membawamu pergi." Jawab pria bernama Daehyun itu.

" Apa kau melakukan sesuatu padaku?."

" _Ya_! kau terjaga dan melihat semuanya, kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu padaku? Kau melihat dengan matamu sendiri kan apa yang terjadi tadi?." Tanya Daehyun tidak paham.

' _Sial! Karena tadi, aku tidak bisa melihat jelas_. _Tapi kurasa dia tidak berbahaya_.' Batinnya.

Dia mendesis merasakan sakit di punggungnya, lalu berjalan ke arah pintu keluar " Ya. anggap saja aku mengampunimu." katanya " Haish.. Besok akan kubunuh berandalan berengsek itu." Kata Zelo.

" Tunggu! Maksudmu apa? Mengampuniku? Kenapa kau aneh sekali? Dan tiba-tiba kau ingin pergi begitu saja?." Kata Daehyun.

" Lebih baik lupakan saja aku. Aku akan pergi dari sini." Kata Zelo dan berniat segera keluar dari rumah itu.

Tiba-tiba lengannya di tahan, dan dia ditarik kembali duduk. " _Ya_! apa kau ingin kubunuh juga!." Katanya penuh kebencian.

" Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau selalu mengancam sejak tadi. Tapi aku mengkhawatirkan luka di punggungmu. Kau boleh pergi jika sudah kuobati." Kata Daehyun tegas.

" _Shireo_! Aku tidak ingin berurusan denganmu." Kata Zelo.

Daehyun menatapnya dengan tatapan serius. " Kau. Terluka." Kata Daehyun tegas.

Zelo merasa bodoh dan menuruti Daehyun. Selama ini siapapun yang memaksanya selalu bisa ia tolak, bahkan jika dia sudah kesal dia akan membunuhnya. Dia memang tidak punya kekuatan fisik yang sangat kuat atau memenangkan perkelahian, tetapi dia bisa membunuh dengan diam-diam. Itulah yang orang-orang takuti darinya. Dan kali ini, ada orang yang tidak kenal siapa dia, dan bisa memaksanya dan membuatnya menurut.

Tetapi dia merasa tak bisa melakukan hal jahat pada Daehyun, mungkin baru kali ini ada yang memperlakukannya seperti ini.

" Siapa namamu?." Tanya Daehyun sambil membersihkan luka di punggungnya dengan alkohol.

" Zelo."

" Zelo?." Tanya Daehyun tidak paham.

" Aku dipanggil seperti itu."

" Siapa nama margamu?."

" Aku tidak punya. Aku adalah aku. Aku bukan milik siapa-siapa. Hanya Zelo." Katanya dingin.

" Kau terlihat tidak kesakitan sama sekali." Kata Daehyun.

" Aku merasakannya dengan sangat jelas. Aku terlahir untuk itu." Jawab Zelo.

" Kau terlahir untuk merasakan kesakitan? Jangan bercanda. Kenapa kau tidak jujur? Jika sakit katakan sakit." Kata Daehyun.

" Aku betah pada rasa sakit." Kata Zelo singkat.

" Aku pernah dengar, jika seseorang yang tahan akan rasa sakit, tidak bisa merasakan rasa bahagia." Kata Daehyun sambil mengobati punggungnya.

Zelo terdiam lama. " Apa pedulimu dengan hal itu?." Kata Zelo. Suaranya selalu tegas dan dingin.

" Aku adalah manusia. Dan manusia sudah sewajarnya mengkhawatirkan manusia lainnya." Kata Daehyun.

" Oh. Lucu sekali." Kata Zelo sinis sambil menyunggingkan senyum mengejek, tidak terlihat dimana letak kelucuannya.

" Maksudmu?." Tanya Daehyun sedikit tersinggung.

" Aku tidak pernah merasakan hal-hal selembut itu. Dan aku bukan orang yang dipantaskan untuk mendapatkannya." Kata Zelo.

" Tidak ada yang memutuskan kau tidak pantas mendapatkannya, Zelo-_yah_. Kau berhak atas semua kebahagiaan dalam hidupmu." Kata Daehyun.

" Jangan katakan seolah kau tau." Desis Junhong.

" Kalau begitu aku akan memberikan kebahagiaan untukmu." Kata Daehyun.

" Aku tidak butuh."

" Ya. kau membutuhkannya."

" Jangan bicara seolah kau mengenalku!." Bentak Zelo.

" Sudah selesai. Mungkin akan memar besok pagi. Aku akan mengobatimu lagi jika kau ingin menemuiku besok." Kata Daehyun.

Dia melihat mata Daehyun dengan tajam, dia bisa menemukan bahwa Daehyun memang tulus memperhatikannya, ada sebuah getaran yang membuatnya kalah. Dia tidak pernah diperlakukan sebaik ini selama dia hidup. Dan dia tidak berharap ada orang yang memperhatikannya. Karena dia ada untuk memberontak.

" Berhenti menatapku seperti itu!." Kata Zelo tidak suka.

"_ Wae_?." Tanya Daehyun bingung.

Zelo mendesah kesal. " Kau—" kata Zelo tertahan. " Jangan perhatikan aku!." Lanjutnya penuh nada kesal.

Daehyun menatap Zelo tidak mengerti, lalu tersenyum. " Ya. aku akan memperhatikanmu. Zelo-_yah_. Kau kesepian, dan aku akan menjadi temanmu." Kata Daehyun, lalu memeluk Zelo.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Zelo terasa kaku, ini adalah pelukan pertamanya. Ada rasa nyaman yang sulit ia jelaskan. Tetapi tidak bisa dia pungkiri dia menyukainya.

" Besok kita akan ketemu lagi. Aku akan menemanimu." Kata Daehyun.

Mulutnya tidak bisa mengatakan hal-hal kasar lagi. Dia ingin bersama Daehyun, tetapi ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak seharusnya bersama orang lain. Tetapi dia ingin tetap bersama dengan Daehyun. Ingin merasakan lebih lama sebuah kasih sayang.

_' Tugasku, hanya untuk melakukan semua hal jahat.' _Batinnya kembali menepis perasaan cinta yang mulai tumbuh itu.

" Aku akan menemuimu besok." Kata Daehyun sambil melepas pelukannya.

" Kau tidak akan bertemu denganku lagi." Kata Zelo.

" Aku pasti bertemu. Ada sesuatu yang membuatku sangat yakin akan bertemu denganmu. Aku suka pada rambutmu." Kata Daehyun sambil mengelus rambut Zelo.

" Apa yang membuatmu seyakin itu kita akan bertemu?." Tanya Zelo.

" _Molla_. Aku hanya yakin akan seperti itu." Jawab Daehyun.

" Aku tidak yakin—"

" Kau harus yakin. Jangan malu untuk mengatakan sesuatu padaku." Kata Daehyun.

Zelo hanya diam lalu keluar dari rumah Daehyun. Ada sebuah rasa rindu jika dia sudah berada jauh dari Daehyun setelah ini. Dia berjalan dengan penuh keraguan kali ini.

" Apa yang kupikirkan? Tidak mungkin aku bisa bersamanya. Tak akan ada orang yang mengingatku. Tak akan ada orang yang suka padaku. Aku tidak seharusnya menyukai seseorang…" katanya. Tapi tidak bisa dia pungkiri detak jantungnya tidak pernah bisa berbohong.

Kenyataan bahwa seorang Zelo yang yang membenci segala hal, sekarang sedang menyukai seorang pria yang baru saja ia temui.

" Kenapa aku ditakdirkan untuk merasakan hal seperti ini…" gumamnya pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

Dia terbangun kembali saat hari menjelang malam. Dia mengambil sebuah bilah dari bawah tempat tidurnya. Tak ada seorangpun selain dia yang tau tempatnya menyimpan bilah yang tajam itu. Dia selalu terbangun dengan perasaan marah dan dendam.

Dia segera keluar dari rumahnya dan kembali berjalan sejauh mungkin dari rumahnya. Dia tidak pernah suka berada di dalam rumah. Dia pergi ke diskotik yang biasanya setiap malam dia kunjungi. Tapi kali ini dia tidak masuk untuk menikmati malamnya disana.

Dia mencari sekumpulan orang yang kemarin menyerangnya. Apapun yang pernah menyakitinya, dia harus menyingkirkannya.

Lama dia menunggu, akhirnya ada seorang laki-laki keluar dari diskotik itu dengan sempoyongan, sepertinya dia mabuk berat. Disusul 2 orang temannya dengan kondisi sama. Umpatan dan gerutuan keluar dari mulut mereka.

Mata Zelo menatap mereka tajam, berkilat-kilat, sisi _psycho_-nya bangkit menguasainya. Seperti orang gila yang kehilangan kewarasannya, dia tertawa cekikikan sambil berjalan menghampiri 3 orang tersebut.

Kemudian salah satunya menyadari keberadaan Zelo. " _Eoh_? Sepertinya kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya, anak manis." Kata pria itu, membuat kedua temannya ikut melihat Zelo.

" Dia harus membayar memar-memar kita karena ada yang menolongnya kemarin." Kata temannya.

" Benar. Hajar saja dia!." Sahut pria ke-tiga memprovokasi.

" Sepertinya ini adalah hari burukmu. Kupastikan tak akan ada pahlawan yang akan menolongmu lagi." Kata pria pertama sambil tertawa mengejek.

" Dasar sampah!." Kata Zelo penuh kebencian.

" Apa? Apa kau bilang?." Tanya si pria pertama sambil menghampiri Zelo dengan sedikit sempoyongan. " Anak manis sepertimu tidak seharusnya berkata kasar!." Kata pria itu sambil merangkul bahu Zelo. Dan itu membuat Zelo semakin risih.

" Kau—"

JLEBB! JLEBB!

Bilah itu menancap di perut pria itu dengan cepat dan brutal pada tusukannya yang dalam. Pria itu tidak sempat menjerit karena terkejut dengan rasa sakit yang begitu perih itu. 2 pria lainnya terlihat terkejut dengan pemandangan di depannya. Dengan cepat Zelo berlari menuju ke-2 pria itu sebelum mereka kabur, melakukan hal yang sama pada kedua orang itu. Ada sebuah perasaan puas dan senang setelah bilahnya sudah penuh darah hingga menodai lengan dan bajunya.

Tiba-tiba seorang wanita—salah satu pengunjung diskotik— keluar dari pintu berniat untuk menyudahi kunjungannya ke diskotik itu, dan berteriak ketakutan saat dikejutkan dengan mayat seorang pria di depannya, dia berlari masuk sebelum melihat keberadaan Zelo yang saat itu luput dari pandangannya. Zelo melihat salah satu pria korbannya masih hidup dan segera menusuk pria itu dengan bilah barunya tepat di leher.

Setelah itu seorang pria—orang yang juga menggodanya kemarin malam— keluar dari sana, dan melihat temannya sudah terkapar tidak bernyawa. Ada bilah yang tertancap di leher temannya yang sekarat itu, dia menarik bilah itu mencoba memberi pertolongan pada temannya itu.

Tiba-tiba Zelo menyayat kaki, tangan dan perutnya dengan bilah miliknya yang sejak tadi ia pakai, dan menyembunyikannya di dalam bajunya. Dia berteriak sambil keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Kali ini pandangannya penuh rasa sakit, ketakutan dan tangis. Dia berteriak kesakitan seolah dia adalah korbannya.

" Kau? Kau anak yang kemarin kan?." Tanya pria itu sambil menudingkan bilah yang ia cabut pada Zelo.

Detik berikutnya beberapa orang dan _security _dari diskotik keluar setelah mendapat laporan dari wanita yang tadi sempat memergoki pembunuhan itu.

" Tolong! Dia mencoba membunuhku!." Seru Zelo kesakitan sambil menuding si pria pembawa bilah.

" Tidak! Dia berbohong! Aku tidak melakukannya!."

" Dia mencoba membunuhku! Hiks… hiks… tolong aku… kumohon.. hiks.. hiks.." seru Zelo sambil memegangi luka di perutnya. Aktingnya kali ini benar-benar terlihat seperti sungguhan, dia terlihat sangat merasakan rasa sakit yang tak pernah ia emosikan pada semua orang yakin setelah dia ambruk sambil memegang luka yang ia buat sendiri di kakinya.

_Security_ itu dengan cepat segera menangkap pria itu, tidak dihiraukan teriakan pembelaan darinya. Dia terus mengucapkan sumpah serapah pada Zelo bahwa Zelo adalah pelakunya, tetapi akting Zelo jauh lebih meyakinkan darinya yang sudah ketakutan setengah mati.

Beberapa orang mencoba mengamankan Zelo dan tak lama kemudian polisi dan ambulance datang. Malam itu diskotik benar-benar digemparkan dengan pembunuhan 3 pria dan seorang pemuda yang juga menjadi korban pembunuhan.

Malam itu polisi benar-benar mempercayai semua kebohongan yang diucapkan oleh Zelo. Entah belajar dari mana Zelo benar-benar bisa terlihat seperti korban. Hari itu polisi membawa pria yang kemarin menganggunya ke penjara.

Dia menolak untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit, dan memutuskan untuk pulang saja. Dia masih merasakan perih pada luka-luka yang ia buat sendiri itu. Bajunya penuh dengan noda darah. Dia memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak di sebuah gang kecil dimana tak akan ada orang yang menyadarinya.

" Sial! Aku harus menjahit luka-luka ini…" gerutunya.

" Zelo?."

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang berjalan mendekat kearahnya. " Zelo!." Panggil orang itu lagi saat melihat keadaan Zelo.

" Kau?." Tanya Zelo terkejut, dia tidak mengira Daehyun bisa menemukannya.

Daehyun berlari dengan panik kearah Zelo saat melihat keadaan Zelo yang sudah penuh luka itu.

" Apa yang terjadi padamu?." Tanya Daehyun khawatir.

Zelo berdiri dengan kepayahan, dan Daehyun tiba-tiba memeluknya. " Apa yang terjadi padamu? Apa kau baik-baik saja?." Tanya Daehyun sambil mencoba menopang berat Zelo.

Ada sebuah kemarahan pada Daehyun seperti yang ia rasakan saat melihat pria-pria yang mengganggunya tadi. Perlahan, tanpa disadari Daehyun, Zelo mengambil bilahnya dan mengangkatnya tingi-tinggi siap ditancapkan ke punggung Daehyun.

" Aku percaya aku akan menemuimu lagi. Siapa yang berbuat seperti ini padamu? Katakan padaku." Kata Daehyun.

Tatapan Zelo berubah drastis, tangannya gemetar memegang bilah itu. Dia tidak bisa melanjutkan niatnya. Emosinya entah hilang kemana saat mendengar Daehyun sangat mengkhawatirkannya.

" Kenapa… kenapa kau mengkhawatirkanku?." Kata Zelo dengan suara bergetar, kali ini dia tidak sedang berakting.

" Karena aku peduli padamu, bodoh!. Kau pikir aku adalah orang yang bisa melupakan orang dengan mudah? Aku menyukaimu, _paboya_!." Kata Daehyun.

Tangannya semakin lemas, jika tidak bertahan mungkin bilah itu sudah jatuh. Tatapannya luluh, pertahanannya sudah hancur.

" … kenapa… kenapa aku…" kata Zelo serak.

" Karena aku merasa aku harus melindungimu. Kau satu-satunya orang yang paling kesepian yang pernah kutemui. Aku bisa lihat dari matamu. Dan itu membuatku menyukaimu. Aku tidak punya alasan lain… aku… hanya suka padamu tanpa kusadari." Kata Daehyun lembut.

Dengan cepat Zelo menyembunyikan bilahnya kembali dan Daehyun melepas pelukannya. " Ayo kita kerumah. Aku akan mengobatimu." Kata Daehyun, kemudian menggendong Zelo di punggungnya.

Zelo mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Daehyun seolah dia tidak ingin kehilangan Daehyun, seolah dia tidak ingin tertidur lagi, dia ingin terus memandang Daehyun setiap saat.

Hanya pada Daehyun seorang yang bisa membuatnya menjadi sosok yang penurut. Hanya pada Daehyun.

.

.

.

.

.

Jarum itu sudah melewati dagingnya entah sudah jahitan keberapa, tetapi Zelo tidak terlihat kesakitan akan hal itu. Dia masih mencoba menenangkan jantungnya saat Daehyun berada di dekatnya.

" Apa ini sakit?." Tanya Daehyun.

Zelo mengangguk. " _Nde_." Jawabnya tenang sambil melihat lukanya.

" Tetapi kenapa kau tidak terlihat kesakitan?." Tanya Daehyun.

" Sudah kubilang, aku tahan akan sakit. Aku merasakannya, tetapi aku tidak akan kesakitan." Kata Zelo.

Daehyun tersenyum indah pada Zelo. " _Wae_?." Tanya Zelo.

" Baru pertama ini aku bertemu seseorang sepertimu. Aku tidak pernah bisa menebak apa yang kau pikirkan. Itulah yang membuatku semalaman tidak bisa tidur memikirkanmu." Kata Daehyun.

Baru kali ini ada orang yang mengaguminya, lebih tepatnya mengagumi sisi kelamnya. " Kau salah menyukai orang sepertiku." Kata Zelo.

" _Aniya_. Jika aku sudah tertarik, maka aku tidak akan lepaskan begitu saja." Kata Daehyun tenang.

" Keras kepala." Kata Zelo.

" Mungkin aku akan lebih menyukaimu jika kau bisa berubah lebih lembut." Kata Daehyun.

" _Shireo_." Sahut Zelo.

" Tetapi aku juga suka sifatmu yang seperti itu. Tak ada orang yang bisa menyamai dirimu dalam bersikap." Tambah Daehyun kagum.

" Berhenti memujiku!." Dengus Zelo, yang hanya dibalas senyum mengalah dari Daehyun.

Tetapi tidak di pungkiri Zelo juga tidak bisa berpaling dari paras tampan Daehyun. Sifat hangatnya yang mengayomi, membuat hatinya yang selama ini was-was menjadi sangat tenang. Seperti bongkahan es yang amat keras dan beku, perlahan akan mencair meski hanya dengan hangat sentuhan tangan.

" _Saranghaeyo_. Zelo-_yah_." Kata Daehyun sambil memberikan kecupan kecil di pipi Zelo.

' _Nado_…' batin Zelo seolah tidak berani mengakui. ' _NADO SARANGHAE_!.' Jeritnya dalam hati tak bisa ia ungkapkan dalam kata-kata.

.

.

.

.

.:: To Be Continued ::.


End file.
